


Форте

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Музыка внутри нас





	Форте

Под ногой захрустело подгнивающее дерево, в лицо стыло пахнуло сыростью и почему-то морем. Ганнибал поморщился и переступил с ноги на ногу, в который раз подумав о том, что надо было обувать что-то более пригодное для прогулок по полузатопленным подвалам. И в принципе купить что-то, что может для этого подойти.

— Мой дорогой друг, — начал он, сверля взглядом затянутую в черное спину медленно вышагивающего впереди Акунина. — Если бы вы с самого начала изложили мне все подробности нашего предстоящего вояжа, я бы, вне всяких сомнений, был вам очень благодарен. И оделся бы гораздо теплее.

— Извините. Я п-правда н-не д-думал, что б-будет т-так холодно… — судя по тому, что Акунин упорно не поворачивал к нему лицо, а заикание, делавшее его столь милым, усилилось, он был донельзя смущен. Видимо, взяв себя в руки после глубокого вдоха (Ганнибал инстинктивно задержал дыхание, вслушиваясь в хрипловатый звук), он все же развернулся и виновато посмотрел тому в глаза. — Я и в с-самом деле не полагал, что нам придется отправиться на вылазку в столь н-непотребное место. — Он заулыбался. — Но, п-посудите сами, если бы не вы и ваша н-неоценимая помощь, расследование никогда не зашло бы так далеко. И м-мы не обнаружили бы это место.

Ганнибал не знал, повлиял ли на него едва заметный обезоруживающий румянец на бледных щеках Акунина, или очаровательная запинка на этом не менее очаровательном «Мы», но сердце его слегка оттаяло.

— Что ж, время обеда мы пропустили, — вздохнул он. — Надеюсь, что к ужину все будет закончено... — Ганнибал сокрушенно прислушался к урчавшему желудку и, не сдержавшись, добавил язвительно: — Признаться, когда вы явились ко мне с вопросом про оперу, я ожидал несколько иного времяпровождения… Что ж, вы смогли меня удивить. Это редко кому удается.

— Весьма польщен, — Акунин стремительно отвернулся и уверенно зашагал вперед, демонстрируя восхитительно порозовевшие кончики ушей.

Ганнибал вздохнул и пошел следом, наслаждаясь воспоминанием о сегодняшнем визите Акунина, которому суждено было занять одно из самых почетных мест в его Дворце Памяти. В изящно обставленной комнате в японском стиле. Хотя, может, подойдет что-то чуть более помпезное — речь все же шла об опере…

Когда Акунин пришел к нему утром с горящими глазами, в своем чудовищно неприличном черном обтягивающем костюме ниндзя-наемника, желание вести скучный ежедневный прием пациентов пропало вовсе. А уж когда заговорил, горячо и несколько запинаясь, о том, что помощь столь осведомленной в вопросах оперы персоны была бы совершенно бесценна, Ганнибал немедленно решил к нему присоединиться.

Начиналось все и вправду замечательно: старое заброшенное здание с чудной акустикой и позолотой на чуть вытертых спинках кресел, неповторимым ароматом, царящим на сцене, хоть и пустой, но все же полной неизъяснимой музыкальности и отголосков былых сладких звуков. Ганнибал даже напел себе под нос что-то из Скарлатти, вызвав восхищение спутника.

— Ч-чудесно, — коротко поаплодировал тот и без перехода осведомился: — Сколько обычно человек в оркестре? Каким именно образом выбирают дирижера для к-коллектива? Известны ли вам случаи обнаружения т-тайных ходов из оркестровой ямы?

— Это же не суфлерская будка, — процедил несколько оскорбленный столь прагматичным интересом Ганнибал.

Лицо Акунина просияло.

— В самом деле! Суфлерская будка! Ах, п-прошу меня п-простить! Здесь есть малый зал, там иногда давали не только музыкальные, но и театральные п-представления. Идемте за мной, п-прошу вас! Я все расскажу по дороге!

И вот после полчаса спуска в дурно пахнущий подвал сквозь заросший паутиной тайный ход, шлепания по мокрому полу в любимых туфлях и один сбивчивый рассказ о расследовании таинственных исчезновений музыкальных фандомов, Ганнибал был в курсе дела.

— Последний раз п-пропавший фандом Такарадзука видели именно здесь, неподалеку. Мизерабль пропал на прошлой неделе. Все п-полагали, что он ушел в запой. Ну, или на баррикады, что в его случае не представляет существенной разницы… Прошу простить, я отвлекся. Так вот. Музыкальные фандомы пропадают без следа. Когда нынче ночью исчез Кей-поп, один его… знакомый, — Акунин поморщился, — пришел ко мне и заявил, что если тот не найдется к вечеру, ФБ затопчут стада эрсто. Неприятные создания, — Акунин остановился и запрокинул голову, внимательно вслушиваясь в гулкий отзвук капающей где-то воды.

Ганнибал замер и последовал его примеру, любуясь тем, как на шее его спутника нервно ходит под тонкой кожей кадык. Интересно, если коснуться его скальпелем, он задвигается чаще? А если губами? Да, так, пожалуй, эффект будет сильнее…

Вдруг он уловил что-то знакомое.

— Мне кажется, это Пуччини, — проговорил он с неким сомнением, но потом прислушался и кивнул уже гораздо уверенней. — Да. Все всяких сомнений, Пуччини.

Акунин повернулся к нему с сосредоточенным лицом и медленно прижал к чуть дрогнувшим в улыбке губам палец. 

Ганнибал восхитился тем, как преобразился, казалось, стеснительный юноша.

Акунин словно весь подобрался и стал походить на взведенную пружину. Он легко оттолкнулся от пола и вцепился в совершенно недостижимую балку высоко под потолком. Оседлал ее и зашарил тонкими пальцами по темным панелям в разводах. Видимо, нащупав что-то, просиял и наклонился, протягивая руку Ганнибалу.

Тот ухмыльнулся и сжал пальцы на чужой ладони, пожалуй, чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы, с силой оттолкнулся и с помощью Акунина быстро оказался рядом с ним. Балка была узкой, потолок заставлял слегка пригибаться, Акунин и Ганнибал касались друг друга плечами и локтями, внимательно вслушиваясь: Акунин — в доносящуюся издалека музыку, Ганнибал — в его тихое дыхание. От Акунина восхитительно пахло азартом и немного — порохом и васаби. Ганнибал, для виду неловко повозившись на балке в попытках устроиться удобнее, ткнулся носом в шею Акунину и задохнулся от восторга.

Акунин вздрогнул, нахмурился и молча указал на едва различимую проржавленную задвижку на потолке. Показал три пальца. Ганнибал кивнул. На счет «три».

Едва он досчитал, Акунин метнулся вверх черной молнией, лязгнул металл, крышка люка откинулась, и фандомы один за другим оказались в комнатке наверху.

Акунин был первым, поэтому, когда Ганнибал встал рядом, тот уже держал на прицеле неясную фигуру в сером. Вокруг сидели распахнувшие рты музыкальные фандомы.

— Руки, — отрывисто бросил он. — Быстро.

Незнакомец мелодично рассмеялся и двинулся на них. Акунин нахмурился и взвел курок.

— Я, конечно, могу поднять руки. И вы, разумеется, даже можете выстрелить. Но вот будет ли в этом толк?

Ганнибал прищурился и понял, что казалось ему столь странным в коварном похитителе. Сквозь него просвечивала слегка побитая молью бархатная портьера.

Акунин опустил пистолет и растерянно поморгал.

— В-вы призрак, — сказал он.

— Оперы! — важно взмахнул кружевными манжетами его собеседник. — Не просто какое-то жалкое привидение, а настоящий Призрак Оперы! Самый древний фандом…

— Я-а-а тебя бы попроси-и-ил, чтоб язык ты прикуси-и-ил, — пробасил откуда-то с пола Мизерабль и загремел бутылками.

Такарадзука что-то зачастила на японском, так быстро, что даже Ганнибал не смог ничего разобрать. Акунин заморгал чаще и принялся коротко кланяться, бормоча извинения.

Ганнибал осмотрел помещение и заметил устроившегося на столе Кей-попа.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы объяснили, что тут происходит, — вежливо сказал он и облизнулся. Вместе эти действия всегда давали нужный эффект, поэтому Кей-поп, несколько нервно улыбнувшись, спрыгнул со стола и зашагал к ним.

— Надо было оставить записку, — виновато пробормотал он. — Он сильно беспокоится? Ох, можете не отвечать, наверняка всех на уши поднял. Я обещал ему пойти за одеждой для ребенка, он же совсем ничего не понимает в стиле…

Ганнибал приподнял бровь.

— Так вот, — заторопился Кей-поп. — Все вовсе не так, как вы подумали!

— Ну, разумеется, не так, — важно сообщил подплывющий к ним Призрак Оперы. — Никто никого не похищал.

— П-прошу меня простить, — в гневе Акунин был очарователен с этими его нервными розовыми пятнами на щеках и раздувающимися ноздрями. — Я только что выяснил у любезнейшей Такарадзука-сан, что вы ее похитили!

— А я не имею ничего против! А очень даже напротив! — возвестила та грозно. — И вообще — не мешали бы вы, господа, нашим репетициям!

Акунин разъяренно уставился на Призрака. Тот пожал плечами.

— Ну, у каждого свои слабости. А девушка так талантлива, но соверешенно лишена представления о европейской манере исполнения! Я не мог ей не помочь! Я же от души!

— В-вы призрак, у вас нет души, — мрачно ответил Акунин, и тут под грохот тары с пола поднялся Мизерабль.

— Это ты что!? Это ты брата моего обидел?! Это у него-то души нет? Нет? Ты слышал — это у него-то нет души! Да я на каторге срок мотал! Я тебе сейчас такую душу покажу! Такое, меццо тебе в форте, устрою музыкальное просвещение!

— Я, пожалуй, завтра загляну, — пробормотал Кей-поп, пятясь к двери.

— Да уж, юноша, приходите! А то этот ваш акцент, безусловно, очарователен, но вы же понимаете — петь на иностранном языке вам будет трудновато. Так что не пропускайте занятий! — Призрак помахал ему рукой и коварно растворился в воздухе.

Ганнибал вздохнул и потянул остолбеневшего от такой наглости Акунина за рукав. Время ужина наступало уже просто неумолимо.

 

— Нет, это п-положительно возмутительно, — не затихал Акунин даже во время десерта. Ганнибал покачал головой и любезно осведомился:

— Еще мороженого с зеленым чаем?

Акунин замолчал и скорбно склонил голову.

— П-прошу меня извинить. Я в гостях, а вы в-вынуждены выслушивать мои возмущения вместо слов признательности за восхитительный ужин.

— Не стоит благодарности, — самодовольно улыбнулся Ганнибал и аккуратно промокнул растянувшиеся в улыбке губы. — А теперь пройдемте в гостиную. Я полагаю — и уверен, справедливо — что ваши превратные впечатления о музыке нужно непременно исправить.

— Признаться, я не большой любитель. И знаток тоже н-неважный, — со вздохом пробормотал Акунин, следуя за ним.

Ганнибал удобно устроился за фортепиано и пробежался пальцами по клавишам. Мелодия щекотала подушечки, то затихала, то разгоралась ярче, пока, наконец, не взорвалась внутри в момент, когда над ухом раздалось тихое:

— Как же называется это п-произведение?

Ганнибал замер и медленно повернул голову, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Акуниным. Тот смотрел на его пальцы, застывшие над клавишами, и голодно облизывал губы.

Запах чего-то острого щекотал ноздри. Аромат, исходящий от кожи Акунина над высоким воротом его одежды, ударял в голову как вино, заставлял кровь приливать к паху. Ганнибал запрокинул голову и медленно проговорил:

— Хотите научиться этой пиесе?

Акунин вздрогнул и отшатнулся, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Я… П-пожалуй, окажусь в этом совсем не силен, — пробормотал он, усаживаясь в кресло и нервно переставляя с места на место чашечку с чаем.

— Возможно, вы просто не нашли до сих пор свой инструмент, — тихо проговорил Ганнибал. Его настигло почти что озарение. — Тот единственный, с которым вы смогли бы стать любителем. И знатоком.

Он вышел, быстро вернувшись со свертком, который пылился, признаться, в его доме довольно давно. Более в качестве напоминания о молодости, чем как предмет истинного увлечения и интереса.

Но, видимо, пришла пора заново пересмотреть приоритеты.

— Попробуйте, — предложил он, бережно устраивая на коленях Акунина сямисен. — Это не сложно. 

Акунин сжал пальцы на инструменте, мрачнея все больше.

— И все же, может быть, мне стоило бы для начала взять несколько уроков музыкальной грамоты? Я с-совершенно ничего в этом не смылю. Все эти меццо, ф-форте, — он нахмурился.

— Это не сложно, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, беря его пальцы в свои и опуская на струны. — Меццо-форте — всего лишь умеренно громкое звучание. Для сямисена подойдет. Хотя я предпочитаю фортиссимо, — прошептал он, наклоняясь вперед.

Акунин сжал пальцы и вздрогнул, с удивлением поднеся к лицу порезанный палец.

Ганнибал не мог сдерживаться более.

— Фортиссимо, — хрипло произнес он, перехватывая запястье Акунина стальной хваткой и приближая его подрагивающие пальцы к лицу, — означает очень, очень громко.

Он разомкнул губы и взял палец в рот, пьянея от пряно-металлического вкуса крови.

Акунин вскрикнул.

— Громче, — проговорил Ганнибал, отправляя сямисен на пол и занимая его место. Он встал на колени над Акуниным и уперся ладонями в спинку кресла по обе стороны от его головы. — Еще громче. Не бойтесь сорвать голос. Я врач. Я смогу вам помочь. Всегда.

Акунин замер под ним, закусив губу, разглядывая его с непонятным чувством — то ли тщательно сдерживаемой яростью, то ли страстью. То ли и с тем, и с другим одновременно. Опустил глаза и внимательно осмотрел оцарапанный палец.

Ганнибал задержал дыхание, пытаясь припомнить, где лежит ближайший к нему нож. И мучительно стараясь этого не вспоминать.

Акунин прикрыл глаза, его ресницы дрогнули — а затем он сжал зубы и разомкнул губы, на которых выступила кровь.

— Форте, — прохрипел он, открывая пьяные, шальные глаза, — форте. Еще.

Ганнибал накрыл его рот, утонув в соленом, и пряном, и остром, горчащем как порох вкусе без остатка.

В его ушах играла самая восхитительная в жизни музыка.


End file.
